Lo Que Paso En Vegas
by angie93
Summary: Lo que pasa en vegas, no siempre se queda en vegas La pandilla se va de viaje, dejando a Arnold y Helga solos en la primera noche Después de despertar se dan cuenta que hicieron algo que podrían lamentar Idea original de BrokeRose24
1. Somos AMIGOS

**Somos AMIGOS**

Desde que tengo memoria, nunca me ha ido bien con el amor. No tengo problema en hablar con las chicas, pero cuando me gusta alguien no me puedo controlar. Empiezo a estar nervioso, no digo frases completas y termino quedando como un idiota. Y gracias a esto solo he tenido dos novias; no tienen idea lo dificil que fue en invitarlas a salir por primera vez. Solo tenía doce años cuando conocí a Valerie; pero solo la conocía de vista y de vez en cuando hablamos en clase. Hasta que en noveno grado nos empezaron a juntar en proyectos cuando me empecé a fijar en ella. Un día me decidí en invitarla a salir; ya estaba frente a ella cuando me miro tan dulce que se me fueron las palabras de mi boca. No sabía que decir, así que termine preguntándole si me podía prestar sus apuntes de química. Después de días Gerald se arto de que yo no hiciera nada; fue con ella y le pregunto si querría salir conmigo en una cita. En ese momento estaba en shock por dos razones: uno por qué Gerald la invito a salir conmigo, y dos por que dijo que sí. Ya en la cita estaba tan nervioso; lo peor es que ella lo noto. Me dijo "Arnold, es obvio que estas algo nervioso; lo cual pienso que es lindo; pero no tienes que estarlo, solo se tu mismo piensa de mi como una amiga." Después de eso me relaje un poco. Pocos días después le pedí que fuera mi novia. Estaba en las nubes esos días, hasta que fuimos a una fiesta y la vi besándose con un tipo. Desde ahí fui un poco más cuidadoso con quien salir.

Aun salía en citas pero nada serio; solo salía con ellas porque pensaban que yo estaba muy bueno; quiero decir sé que soy algo guapo, pero bueno? Aun así ellas eran algo aburridas, superficiales o egoístas incluso. Ninguna de ellas era mu tipo. Hasta que tres meses atrás conocí a Megan. Se acababa de mudar a la cuidad y no conocía a nadie; creo que fui el primero en hablarle. La invite a sentarse en mi mesa en el descanso y desde ahí todo se veía diferente. Era increíble pasar el tiempo con ella, aun cuando no hacíamos nada ella lo hacía divertido. Pero hoy solo le tomo 5 minutos en terminar conmigo. Y porque? Bueno, por una estúpida razón.

La estaba acompañando a su clase, hablando de que íbamos hacer en semana santa.

"Entonces aun sigue en pie lo de las Vegas con los chicos, verdad?"

"Si" Estábamos a unos metros de su salón.

"Me puedes repetir quienes iban." Se volteo para ya despedirse, pero sentía que algo le molestaba.

"…Claro. Gerald, Thad (Curly), Stinky, Peapod, Eugene, Harold, Sid, Lorenzo…"

"Aun no puedo creer que las chicas estén bien con esto." Ahí es cuando empezó todo.

"Pues, si lo estarían… si ellas no fueran." Deseaba que no me hubiera oído.

"Oh! Ellas también van?" Su mirada cambio, una parte de mi tenía miedo.

"Si, pues ellas no querían perder la oportunidad de ir a las Vegas, dejar a sus novios solos con tantas…distracciones y todo." Sabía muy bien que con cada palabra me hundía más y mas.

"Entonces quien más va a ir con ustedes?" A penas iba a abrir la boca cuando… "Toda la pandilla, no? Ah! Y eso incluye a Helga!" No sabía que decirle. Si ella también va al viaje, no es mi culpa que ella también vaya.

No sé porque todas las chicas me salen con lo mismo. Ellas piensan que las voy a engañar con ella o no sé qué; y que por eso no me veían como novio. Esta es otra de las razones porque solo tuve dos novias. Todas le tenían celos a Helga. Es frustrante que piensen algo así. Helga y yo solo somos amigos, la conozco de toda la vida, ella es prácticamente parte de mi familia. Porque no pueden ver eso?"

"Megan, ella so…" Note que ella trataba de calmarse.

"Si, ya sé que es solo tu amiga, pero es que tienes una amistad muy rara. Estas todo el tiempo con ella si no lo estoy contigo. Cuando llego a tu casa ella está ahí. Hasta creo que pasas más tiempo con ella que conmigo." Trate de no enojarme y hacer una gran escena.

"Es mi mejor amiga!"

"La amas?" Me dijo casi gritando en el pasillo.

"…Como parte de mi familia….como una hermana." No sé por qué tarde en responder, y por qué no me sentía tan convencido pero al parecer eso la calmo.

"Y a mí?" No estaba listo para eso; nunca le había dicho a alguien que la amo. Trate de decirle que sí, pero no era cierto, me quede sin palabras. "Tu silencio me lo dice todo. Hasta aquí Arnold, terminamos. Diviértete en las Vegas."

Y así fue, Megan rompió conmigo y yo estoy….quiero decir triste? Pero no lo estoy, estoy sorprendido. Creo no me gustaba realmente.

"Hola viejo, que paso?" Me senté junto a Gerald, ya era nuestra última clase del día, y a las seis de la tarde era nuestro vuelo a las Vegas.

"Pues no mucho, hasta ahora ha sido un día normal. Clases, reportes que entregar, mi novia rompiendo conmigo, un día normal." Sabía que Gerald me estaba viendo pero no me importo.

"Que dices? Megan rompió contigo? Estas bien?" No lo había notado antes, pero se siente como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

"Si, me corto." Ahora me da gracia ha-ha. "De hecho no me importa."

"Espera un momento. Creí que estabas loco por ella?" Entiendo porque Gerald está reaccionando así, yo nunca había superado un rompimiento o rechazo tan rápido. Normalmente me lamentaba por días, o semanas.

"Y lo estaba, al principio. Pero creo que con el tiempo solo la veía como otra amiga y ni siquiera me había cuenta hasta ahora." Tome mi celular para cambiar mi estado en facebook, de ahora en adelante ya no diría Arnold S. está en una relación con Megan Brooks. Estaba soltero de nuevo. Y al parecer siempre estaré soltero. "Nunca encontrare a alguien que me haga sentir todo, que siempre este a mi lado…" Voy a terminar el un asilo esperando que alguien me visite, cuando nadie vendrá.

"Se que ya te he dicho esto mil veces, pero deberías salir con Helga." No tengo humor para esto. "Lo digo enserio. Te conozco desde que tengo memoria y no hay mujer que te haga reaccionar como Helga. Ella es…"

"Mi mejor amiga." No sé porque Gerald sigue insistiendo con esto, que acaso no ve lo que yo veo.

"Si, ya sé que es tu mejor amiga, pero tienes que admitir que tienes una relación muy especial con ella." Al parecer no. Siento como si me estuvieran rechazando de nuevo. "Qué?"

"No nada, es que Megan me corto por esa razón." Creo que con esto le di la razón, pero aun así no justifica que yo salga con Helga.

"Ves? No soy el único que lo piensa." Ya es suficiente, no quiero hablar más de este tema. "Ok, ya le paro. Solo respóndeme esto. Te gusta Helga?"

Eso es fácil. "Si, es mi mejor amiga." Qué hay de difícil en eso?

"No viejo, me refiero si te gusta?"

Pues, ella es la mejor, y si me he fijado en ella una que otra vez. Quiero decir, si se me hace muy guapa, y a veces no puedo dejar de mirarla cuando estamos en deportes o ….. No! Es mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga! "…No…. lo sé." Gerald se quedo en silencio, pero puedo jurar que él piensa que si. "No estoy seguro."

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo de Lo Que Paso En Vegas, idea original de BrokenRose24, pero en español. esta basado en la película Locura de Amor en Las Vegas, pero con algunos cambios y modificaciones. aqui todo son mayores de edad (18 años) y finjamos que se puede beber y apostar a esa edad en estados unidos y librarnos de todos los problemas. mil disculpas por todos lo errores gramaticales. ahora dejando atras esto, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de LQPEV y no olviden en comentar.<strong>

***´¨)**

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
><strong>(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ <em>angie93<em>**


	2. Uno, Dos Y Perdí la Cuenta

**Uno, Dos Y Perdi La Cuenta**

Las clases acababan de terminar; Helga iba de camino a casa para terminar de empacar. Ya tenía la maleta hecha pero quería estar segura que nada le faltara. Su pasaporte y el boleto de avión estaban en su bolsa, junto a un libro de que estaba leyendo. Iba a hace un vuelo algo largo y no quería estar sin hacer nada durante el viaje. Aun era muy temprano para ir al aeropuerto, tenía cuatro horas libres. Helga bajo a la cocina, pasando por la sala donde estaba Miriam acostada en el sofá con una botella de vino en la mano; a pesar de que ella no cuidara bien de Helga cuando era niña, no la iba a dejar así. La recostó boca abajo y puso un bote a lado de ella por si acaso (si es que no manchaba la alfombra). Tratando de olvidarse de lo que acababa de hacer se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse algo de comer; se preparo una ensalada con pollo y dejo el resto para Miriam, si es que se levanta algún día en la semana. Mientras comía en silencio pensaba lo que ella y los demás podrían hacer en su viaje; imaginando que Arnold por fin se daría cuenta de su infinito amor por ella y vivir felices por siempre; si notar que se estaba manchando su blusa con comida.

Al acabar lavo su plato y fue a su habitación, dando se cuenta de la mancha que tenía en su blusa. Cerró la puerta para cambiarse, y se quito su blusa y sin querer su relicario. Dejándolos a caer a piso sin importancia hasta que hoyo su relicario tocar el suelo. Rápidamente lo recogió esperando que no le pasara nada ya que era nuevo, y no era como el viejo relicario. Este era más pequeño y la cadena que lo sostenía era larga de plata y tenía tres cuentas pequeñas que representan al edad en que lo conoció; pero seguía siendo en forme de corazón. Este estaba lleno de cristales de diferentes tonos de rosa y tamaños. Y por dentro la foto de él fue remplazada por una más nueva, donde Arnold la estaba rodeando con el brazo; su foto favorita de los dos; junto la inscripción de 'Arnold, mi alma siempre estarás en mi corazón. Te ama Helga G. Pataki.' Por suerte nada le había pasado, la blusa evito que se rasgara un cristal. No quería que nada le pasara mientras abordara el avión así que decidió guardarlo en su maleta hasta que llegaran al hotel.

Aun tenía tiempo de sobra, pero teniendo todo listo tomo su libro de la bolsa para avanzarle un poco. Pero la historia dio un giro inesperado, haciendo parecer a su relación con Arnold. Solo que aquí David y Jen nunca pasan a hacer algo más que solo amigos, y él sabe los sentimientos de ella pero los ignora, dándole esperanzas a Jen, cuando el está a punto de empezar una relación con otra persona. Helga cerró el libro, no quería saber más de la historia y de cómo acaba. Abriéndole los ojos de que esa es la misma situación que está enfrentando. Tal vez Arnold no sepa lo que siente por él, pero eso no cambia que él nunca se fije en ella. Tarde o temprano Helga tiene que seguir adelante y olvidarse de Arnold.

* * *

><p>Ya casi eran las 6; toda la pandilla estaba en el aeropuerto esperando para poder abordar el avión, todos menos Helga. Phoebe se empezaba a preocupar por ella. No contestaba su celular y ya se acercaba la hora de partida.<p>

"Ya le llamaste?" Gerald notaba lo preocupada que estaba su novia.

"Si ya lo hice, pero no me contesta." Phoebe le volvió a marcar; Helga seguía sin contestar. "Helga? Donde estas? Si no vienes en este momento te perderás el vuelo, y sé muy bien lo que batallaste para conseguir el dinero para este viaje!"Phoebe le dejo el mensaje, esperando que lo escuchara.

"Ahora pueden abordar en avión para el vuelo 893A a las Vegas, Nevada." Los demás pasajeros empezaron a hacer una fila para entrar al avión, no eran muchos pasajeros, así que la fila no era tan larga. El resto de la pandilla fue abordando, mientras Phoebe, Arnold y Gerald se quedaron unos minutos esperando que apareciera Helga. Phoebe seguía llamándole, cuando Gerald y Arnold miraban alrededor por un rastro de ella.

Solo quedaba media hora para que llegara; Phoebe se había rendido en llamarle. "Creo que no vendrá." Se acercaron con la aeromoza, entregándole sus boletos de avión cuando se oyó que se caía algo. Los tres voltearon para ver que había pasado cuando vieron a Helga y a maletero tirados con un montón de maletas encima.

"Que no puedes ver por donde caminas?" Le grito al chavo que estaba muy apenado por su error. Se levanto rápido y fue directo con Phoebe quien le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Creí que no llegarías a tiempo. Dónde estabas? Y Porque no contestas tu celular?" Helga entrego su boleto, he iban de camino a sus asientos. Helga volteo a ver a Arnold; el simplemente le sonrió mientras Gerald de dio un codazo riéndose un poco.

"Me quede dormida mientras leía, y mi celular no tiene pila suficiente para hacerte una llamada, pero tan pronto vi la hora me vine lo más rápido que pude hasta que me tropecé con ese idiota del aeropuerto."

Phoebe y Helga se sentaron detrás de los asientos de Arnold y Gerald. El avión despego y algunos se fueron durmiendo en el vuelo, y otros se pusieron los audífonos para escuchar música del avión. Phoebe noto algo raro en Helga; se aseguro que ellos no estuvieran escuchando. Gerald se encontraba medio dormido con los audífonos puestos y Arnold miraba afuera de la ventana también con los audífonos puestos. "Dime que tienes." Helga miro alrededor algo insegura. "No te preocupes nadie está escuchando."

"Esta bien. Rayos odio a veces que me conozcas muy bien, Phoebe. Perdí la noción del tiempo porque estaba buscando todo poema, diario, y demás que hice de Arnold para quemarlos y no volverlos a ver en mi vida. Pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo, ni si quiera para tirarlos, así que los guarde todos en una caja, la envolví de cinta para no poder abrirla y la escondí arriba del closet detrás de otras cosas. Si oí el celular, vi la hora y me vine corriendo." Helga miraba al suelo cuando termino de hablar, dejando algo confundida a Phoebe.

"Ok, pero no me queda claro por qué guardaste todos tus poemas?" Helga la miro a los ojos muy seria.

"Porque me di cuenta de que Arnold nunca me va amar. Guardando toda cosa que demuestre mis sentimientos que tengo por el me va ayudara a seguir adelante, y ser feliz sin su ayuda." Phoebe no sabía que decir, era claro que Helga estaba decidida, pero ella estaba segura que Arnold sentía algo por Helga sin que el supiera. Decidió en dejarlo así, solo dándole una pequeña sonrisa de mostrándole su apoyo.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al aeropuerto, los chicos estaban gritando de la emoción; era tanto escándalo que tuvieron que callarlos unos guardias del aeropuerto. Después de agarrar su equipaje una camioneta los llevo a su hotel. De camino a Arias Resort, todos contemplaban los demás hoteles de la calle principal. Todas las luces y anuncios eran tan llamativos. Su hotel era muy moderno a comparación de otros, parecía que entraban a otra ciudad.<p>

Antes de llegar todos ya habían acordado quien se quedaba con quien: Lila y Sheena; Rhonda y Nadine; Arnold y Gerald; Helga y Phoebe; Thad y Peapod; Sid y Stinky; Eugene y Brian (Brainy); y Harold y Lorenzo. Si es que algunos de ellos quisiera cambiar ya se arreglaban entre ellos, pero este es el plan original para que no tuvieran problemas con sus padres. Helga recogió las dos tarjetas de su habitación y se dirigió con Phoebe, que parecía algo nerviosa.

"Helga me podrías hacer un grandísimo favor?"

"Claro, Pheebs. Sabes que me puedes pedir lo que quieras, haría lo que sea por ti."

"…Uh…podríamos…Podríamos cambiar compañeros de habitación?" Helga estaba algo sorprendida por su pregunta, tosió un poco y trato de recuperar su compostura.

"Uh, porque Pheebs?" Al ver como se sonrojaba Phoebe decidió no saber. "Olvida eso ultimo."

"Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, y más por lo que estas pasando ahorita. Pero si lo ves de otra forma, si convives mas con Arnold, te ayudara a superarlo al verlo de otra manera y…" Phoebe no creía en lo que estaba diciendo pero realmente quería cambiar de habitación, además tal vez si ellos pasaran más tiempo juntos se darían cuenta que son el uno para el otro.

"No te preocupes, Phoebe. Puedes cambiarte de habitación si te hace feliz." Phoebe abrazo a Helga rápidamente por darle la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con Gerald. Mientras tanto, a unos metros de ella Gerald le pedía lo mismo a Arnold.

"Entonces, que dices viejo?" Arnold volteo a ver a Helga siendo abrazada por Phoebe.

"Creo que no tengo opción."

"Gracias, Arnold. Te prometo que con esto no te molestare con lo de Helga…" Gerald tomos las llaves de su habitación mientras decía en voz baja "…por ahora."

"Al parecer somos compañeros de cuarto cabeza de balón. Que acaso no tenemos los mejores amigos?" Helga le dio la llave extra cuando Rhonda trataba de llamar su atención.

"Muy bien, todos ya tienen las llaves se sus habitaciones verdad? Bueno son las ocho con quince, que tal si vamos a nuestros cuartos, nos refrescamos y en una hora nos juntamos aquí y vemos que queremos hacer en nuestra primera noche."

* * *

><p>La habitación de Arnold y Helga estaba solo a unos metros de la de Gerald y Phoebe. Ellos eran los únicos que compartían el mismo piso. El resto estaban en pisos más arriba o abajo. Al entrar a la habitación encontraron dos camas matrimoniales que se veían muy cómodas. Toda la habitación era de tonos cromáticos muy elegantes y modernos. Además tenían una hermosa vista de la calle principal. A pesar de que Helga no quería compartir el cuarto con Arnold, ambos sabían que nada podría salir mal en este viaje.<p>

"Vas a tomar una ducha, cabeza de balón?" Helga volteo con Arnold mientras ella dejaba su maleta en la cama más cercana y buscaba que se podría poner para esta noche.

"No, adelante Helga. Tome una ducha antes del vuelo, solo me voy a cambiar."

"Como digas." Helga agarro todas sus cosas y se cerró la puerta de baño. Ya estando seguro que ella no saldría, Arnold se empezó a quitar la playera que tenia puesta y se puso una camisa de color vino. Escucho el agua correr mientras se quitaba su tenis cuando escucho algo más. Helga estaba cantando algo bajo pero con cada palabra se oía más fuerte.

_**I found a man I can trust**_

_Encontré a un hombre en el que puedo confiar__  
><em>_**And boy, I believe in us**_

_Y cariño, creo en nosotros__  
><em>_**I am terrified to love for the first time **_

_Le tengo miedo al amor por primera vez__  
><em>_**Can you see that I'm bound in chains.**_

_Puedes ver que estoy encadenada?__  
><em>_**I finally found my way**_

_Finalmente encontré mi camino__  
><em>_**I am bound to you **_

_Estoy destinada a estar contigo__  
><em>_**I am bound to you**_

_Estoy destinada a estar contigo_

En todos los años que conocía a Helga, el nunca la había escuchado cantar. Era obvio que su vos es hermosa y que cantaba con tanta pasión.

_**So much, so young**_

_Muy, muy joven__**  
><strong>__**I've faced on my own**_

_Me he enfrentado a mi misma__**  
><strong>__**Walls I built up became my home**_

_Los muros que construí se convirtieron en mi refugio__  
><em>_**I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us**_

_Soy fuerte y estoy segura de que hay fuego en nosotros_**  
><strong>_**Sweet love, so pure**_**  
><strong>_Dulce amor, tan puro..._

Dejo de cambiarse y se sentó en la cama más cercana para poner más atención en lo que cantaba; cerro sus ojos y dejo que la voz de Helga lo llevara lejos.

_**I catch my breath with just one beating heart**_

_Recupero la respiración con sólo un latido de mi corazón__**  
><strong>__**And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart**__**  
><strong>__Me doy fuerzas a mi misma, por favor no lo heches a perder_

Y si Gerald tenía razón, si él y Helga estaban destinados para estar juntos. El ya se había fijado en ella, pero no quería decir nada y arruinar su amistad.

_**I found a man I can trust**_

_Encontré a un hombre en el que puedo confiar__  
><em>_**And boy, I believe in us**_

_Y cariño, creo en nosotros__  
><em>_**I am terrified to love for the first time **_

_Le tengo miedo al amor por primera vez__  
><em>_**Can you see that I'm bound in chains.**_

_Puedes ver que estoy encadenada?__  
><em>_**I finally found my way**_

_Finalmente encontré mi camino__  
><em>_**I am bound to you **_

_Estoy destinada a estar contigo__  
><em>_**I am bound to…**_

_Estoy destinada a estar…_

Quien dice que ellos no podrían funcionar? Se dice que una de las mejores relaciones es cuando son muy buenos amigos, mejores amigos desde el principio. Tal vez ellos empezaron con el pie izquierdo pero llevan años en ser mejores amigos.

_**Suddenly the moment's here**_

_De repente el momento llegó__**  
><strong>__**I embrace my fears**_

_ Abrazo mis miedos__  
><em>_**All that I have been carrying all these years**_

_Todo lo que he venido cargando todos estos años__**  
><strong>__**Do I risk it all**_

_¿Debo arriesgarlo todo?__**  
><strong>__**Come this far just to fall, fall**__**  
><strong>__Llego hasta aquí sólo para caer, caer..._

Y si no funciona? Sería como si tiraran esos años a la basura. O peor, si ella no sintiera lo mismo; ella no lo vería igual nunca mas.

_**Oh, I can trust**_

_Oh puedo confiar__**  
><strong>__**And boy, I believe in us**_

_Y cariño, creo en nosotros__**  
><strong>__**I am terrified to love for the first time**_

_Le tengo miedo al amor por primera vez__**  
><strong>__**Can you see that I'm bound in chains**_

_¿Puedes ver que estoy encadenada?__**  
><strong>__**And finally found my way**_

_Finalmente encontré mi camino__**  
><strong>__**I am bound to you**__**  
><strong>__Estoy destinada a estar contigo__**  
><strong>_

_**I am,**_

_Estoy__**  
><strong>__**Ohh, I am**_

_Ohh, estoy__**  
><strong>__**I'm bound to you.**_

_Estoy destinada a estar contigo._

El agua dejo de correr unos minutos después. Arnold continuaba cambiándose, cuando vio algo brillante en la alfombra. El se agacho para recoger aquel objeto, percatándose de que era un collar con un corazón lleno de cristales rosa. Arnold lo reconoció de inmediato, ya se lo había visto puesto en varias ocasiones. _'Tal vez se le cayo cuando iba de camino al baño.' _Helga salió después de haberse secado el pelo con la secadora del hotel. Se miro en el espejo para asegurarse si su maquillaje estaba bien; un poco de sombra, rímel y un gloss rosa, la hacían ver arreglada pero natural; sin darse cuenta que alguien la estaba viendo. Arnold se acerco por detrás y le puso su collar, sorprendiendo a Helga. Al terminar dejo reposar sus manos en los hombros de Helga, y siguió viéndola a través del espejo.

"Porque te me quedas mirando?" Su mirada empezaba a molestarla. Los ojos verdes de Arnold le estaban acelerando el corazón por verla así.

"Perdón, no me di cuenta. Es que… nunca te había visto así antes." Arnold empezó a sentir el cuarto más caliente; tratando de mirar a otro lado para que no se diera cuenta que se estaba sonrojando.

"De que me hablas? Ya me habías visto con esto antes." Arnold volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo; ya la había visto con esa blusa de tirantes rosa con esos shorts blancos, pero era como si la hubiera visto por primera vez.

"Si, pero hoy… te vez… te vez hermosa." Ambos estaban sonrojados, sin atreverse a mirar. Helga tomo su relicario y se quedo mirándolo por unos segundo; volteando con Arnold lentamente. Su corazón latía mas rápido de lo usual, el nunca le había dicho que se veía hermosa.

"Gracias, Arnold." Volvió a mirar a su relicario antes de esconderlo adentro de su blusa. _'Olvídalo, el es tu amigo, tu mejor amigo, y siempre lo será. Helga, el lo dijo en forma amistosa. Recuerda tiene novia. Pero… me estaba mirando tan… Es un hombre! Pero el no es de ese tipo. Es un HOMBRE! Además, que haces con eso puesto? Mi relicario? Pues él me lo puso, quizás se cayó de mi maleta y pensó que me lo iba a poner… Quítatelo! Recuerda que renunciaste! Pero… me combina con la blusa. No quiere decir que siga esperando por su amor, solo que se me ve muy bien…Escondido en tu blusa? No quiero que se dañe, me costó mucho. Ok engáñate a ti misma, tu eres la que va a sufrir. No me estoy engañando a mí misma, ya no voy a seguir esperando por él, ya no voy a seguir esperando por él.' _Helga dejo de mirar el relicario saliendo del trance, sacudió un poco su cabello dándole un aspecto más natural. "Listo, cabeza de balón?"

* * *

><p>Helga parecía verse más calmada de lo usual por alguna razón, se veía algo triste. Arnold sabía que algo le molestaba, pero a como es Helga tendría que esperar a que ella lo buscara. El silencio que había entre los dos en el ascensor era algo incomodo. No le venía nada a la mente para iniciar una conversación y elevarle estado de ánimo. Solo pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía, y no dejaba de imaginar en pasar sus dedos por su largo cabello, que tan suaves son sus labios, si la besara en este momento, sin que nadie lo interrumpiera. La tomaría de la cintura para acercarla lo más que se pudiera, moviendo sus manos por su espalda mientras ella acaricia su cabello volviéndolo loco. La acorralaría en la esquina del elevador besándole el cuello y…<p>

"ARNOLD!" Grito Helga, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Hasta que volteas cabeza de balón!"

"Perdón, que decías?"

"Que a donde te gustaría ir? Demonios, siempre estás en la nubes."

"Pues, estaba pensando si querías ir al club del hotel y tomar algo. Que dices?"

"Sí, claro."Apareció una sonrisa en el rostro de Arnold mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían. _'Mi primera noche en las Vegas, y yo voy a tomar con el amor de mi vida, cuando el solo me ve como una amiga, hermana. Voy a tomar hasta olvidar que lo amo. Te todos modos iba a tomar.'_

* * *

><p>Todos se reunieron enfrente del lobby para ver a donde ir primero. Cada quien tenía un plan diferente. Lila y Stinky querían ir al Circus Circus, Sheena y Eugene se morían por ver una función de Circ de Solei, Nadine quería ir con Peapod al show de piratas, Rhonda quería bailar y tomar unos tragos con Thad, Harold, Sid, Lorenzo y Brian querían jugar póker en el casino y Gerald quería llevar a Phoebe a las góndolas del Venetian después a cenar. Como era la primera noche decidieron ir cada quien ir por su lado. Helga ya se había recobrado; ella era la que estaba arrastrando a Arnold a la barra del club. Había mucha gente bailando a pesar de la hora, el lugar estaba casi lleno.<p>

"Ven Helga, vamos a Bailar." Le ofreció la mano para llevarla a la pista de baile.

"No hasta que haya tomado algo, cabeza de balón."

"Está bien." Arnold se sentó en la barra y llamo a uno de los cantineros. "Dos shots de vodka, por favor Mike." Helga se sentó junto a él cuándo Mike les sirvió los shots. "Bueno, hagamos esto más interesante hasta que tengas el valor de bailar, Helga. Juguemos 'Yo Nunca'." Helga lo miro detenidamente antes de responderle.

"Solo si es mezclado con 'Verdad o Reto', cabeza de balón."Arnold asintió. "Si, alguien de nosotros bebe tiene que hacer un reto o decir una verdad, y si la otra persona no bebe, aquella hace un reto o pide una verdad a la otra." Una sonrisa apareció en sus caras, algo bueno saldría de esto.

"Hecho, pero antes. Brindemos, por las Vegas y el principio de las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas." Ambos tomaron de sus tragos y Mike les dio dos cervezas dando a comenzar con el juego. "Damas primero." El juego empezó algo leve, pero muchos tragos después, dejaron de jugar a 'Yo nunca' solo se retaban entre sí mientras tomaban. Helga había hecho un nudo con su lengua en el tallo de una cereza en menos de treinta segundos, había bailado en la barra, se había pintado la cara, el cuello, y los brazos con pintura fluorescente (No toxica) y Arnold se había robado los tragos de una pareja para tomárselos ellos, había coqueteado de lejos con un señor y también se había pintado la cara y el pecho de la misma pintura.

"Te reto a que le pongas sal en el cuello a cualquier mujer que se encuentre en este club, y te tomes otro shot de vodka." Helga le entrego el shot y un salero. Arnold se quedo mirando la sal. Helga no paraba de reír hasta que Arnold le estaba poniendo sal en su cuello; se quedo totalmente paralizada cuando Arnold empezó a besarle el cuello. _'Oh dios! Se siente tan...'_ Arnold se levanto y se tomo el shot, como si no hubiera sido nada fuera de lo común. Dejo el shot en la barra, tenía una mirada algo seria; volteo con Helga; la tomo de la cara y la beso con toda su fuerza. Helga correspondió el beso; sus dedos estaban entre su cabello; él la levanto mientras ella ponía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Los dos se quedaron sin aliento, pero no era suficiente, necesitaban más. Se estaban besando de nuevo, cuando se recargaron en la barra y tiraron los tragos de las personas que estaban a lado de ellos. Los echaron del club, dejándolos en la calle. Helga tomo la mano de Arnold; corriendo por la calle sin saber a dónde ir y deteniéndose para besarse o hacer otro reto.

* * *

><p><strong>no saben la idea de lo feliz que estoy por que les gusto! tienen suerte que tenia la mayoría del este capitulo cuando publique la historia. el tercer capitulo tomara algo de tiempo de publicarlo y lo siento que les deje así sin saber que mas hicieron estos 2 pero tarde o temprano lo sabrán. si ven errores gramaticales perdón, si no vieron ninguno bine por mi. quiero aclarar una cosas que no hice antes... 1. Oye Arnold no es mio, lose una tragedia, pertenece a Craig Barlett. 2. no tienen la menor idea de como me choca poner los signos (de interrogación o exclamación) <strong>**al principio de la pregunta o grito etc por eso nada mas los pongo al final, me disculpo si es algo molesto para ustedes. **

***la cancion de llama Bound To You de Christina Aguilera, de la pelicula Burlesque**

*** aqui esta el link (solo quiten los espacios) para que vean como se ve Helga y el relicario **www . angiee93ha . deviantart .com/#/d48a5wm****

**gracias a todos por leer este fic, espero que siga siendo de su agrado y no olviden en dejar un comenterio**

***´¨)**

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
><strong>(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ <em>angie93<em>**


	3. Despertando En Las Vegas

**Despertando En Las Vegas**

"Helga! Ya tienes dos horas en el baño. Tenemos que hablar." No sé qué rayos decirle, o por dónde empezar. Recapitulemos, estábamos tomando en el bar anoche y luego… estábamos corriendo en la calle hacia… una fuente, creo. Me duele la cabeza como nunca antes en la vida, huelo a puro alcohol, siento como si un camión me hubiera atropellado, y tengo mucha hambre, pero eso no cambia que este algo feliz. No sé de lo que me estaba perdiendo, sus besos son los mejores que he tenido en mi vida. Pero la forma en que reacciono al despertar me dice que no piensa lo mismo que yo, claro que no la culpo.

"Que noche" Bostecé; me estaba masajeando la frente por el dolor.

"No tienes la menor idea." Al principio no le tome importancia, pero unos segundo después me di cuenta que yo no estaba solo en la cama. Helga estaba recargada en mi hombro y su mano izquierda estaba en mi pecho. Ninguno de los dos estaba vestido y la sábana solo nos tapaba hasta la cintura.

Ella tampoco había reaccionado al principio, nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos y…"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yo solo me quede callado, tratando de no mirar su cuerpo, estaba totalmente paralizado; estaba feliz que ella estuviera alado mío, pero al mismo tiempo, ella estaba alado mío! "Que rayos te pasa? Voltéate cabeza de balón!" Yo me cubrí con una almohada mientras ella jalaba la sabana y se enredaba en ella; tomando algo de ropa tirada en el suelo sin importar si era de ella y se encerró en el baño.

* * *

><p>Soy una idiota! Este debería ser el momento más feliz de mi vida, pero es solo un simple error. Un simple y estúpido error. Cuando se entere Megan nos va a matar. Cortara con él y me va a echar la culpa y no volverá a hablar conmigo. Soy una idiota! Porque teníamos que beber anoche? Tenía que estar con él! Si hubiera sido otro esto sería más fácil, pero no! Tenía que ser Arnold! Tenía que ser el amor de mi vida; con quien sueño todas las noches, el que tiene… un cuerpo maravilloso… el que fue mi primera vez… aunque casi no recuerde nada, sé que no quiero a nadie más. Ahora que voy hacer? Puedo fingir que no significo nada y tratar de fingir que nunca paso, y no hablaremos de esto nunca en la vida; todo sería como antes. Excepto que recordare este momento por el resto de mi vida.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Porque tardar tanto? Tan trauman te es que haya dormido conmigo?'<em> Arnold estaba esperando que saliera del baño. Ya estaba cambiado; tenia puesto una playera azul y sus pantalones de dormir, era lo que estaba más cerca después de que Helga se encerrara. "AHHHHH!" Arnold se levanto de la cama cuando oyó el grito de Helga. Ella salió del baño con su camisa puesta, mostrándole su mano.

"Que tienes Helga? te paso algo en baño?" Ella tomo la mano izquierda de Arnold; sus ojos se abrieron más de lo sorprendida que estaba. "Habla! Que tienes?"

"Que tengo? No ves idiota? Nos casamos!" Se tapo su cara con las manos y camino al otro lado de la habitación, dándole la espalda.

"Helga, no te preocupes…"

"Que no me preocupe? Arnold que les vamos a decir a nuestras familias? Es obvio que vamos a tener un divorcio! Como crees que reaccionara Bob cuando se entere? Si Bob, en mi viaje a las Vegas me case con mi mejor amigo en la primera noche, y al día siguiente desperté en sus brazos. No es grandioso?" Helga se sentó en la cama, recargándose con las almohadas. "Como voy a pagar para el divorcio? tuve que trabajar dos empleos para pagar esta viaje." Arnold levanto la silla del escritorio y la puso alado de la cama, sentándose en frente de Helga. _'Es obvio que no me ve de la misma forma. Y tiene razón, sé que mis abuelos no tendrán problema en ayudarnos; y estoy seguro que el abuelo me va a molestar con sus bromas; pero es muy diferente con su papá.'_ No dijeron nada por un buen rato, un buen rato; Helga tomo su celular y le marco a Phoebe. "Hola Phoebe, perdón por no contestar tus llamadas, tengo el celular en vibrador… Si ya sé que es muy tarde, pero es que regresamos a no sé qué hora, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando tomo de más… Si, el también tomo… solo te llamaba para avisarte que no vamos a salir en lo que queda del día…te llamo luego si?...Ok, bye." Helga dejo su celular, y se masajeo la frente. Era mucho para ella. Arnold se sentó alado de ella en la cama, la acero más a él mientras la abrazaba.

"Ya pensaremos en algo, no hay nada en que preocuparnos."

"Que le vas a decir a Megan?" Helga se recargo en el hombro de Arnold.

"De seguro se pondrá furiosa cuando se entere, si es que se llega a enterar."

"No le vas a decir? Quiero decir, que no te sentirías culpable cada vez que la vieras?" Helga se le quedo mirando algo confundida.

"No sabes? Ha-ha Helga, Megan ya no es mi novia. Me corto ayer." Helga se quedo sin palabras por unos segundos, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Por dentro ella estaba brincando de alegría, mientras su exterior solo mostraba sorpresa.

"Oh, porque corto contigo?" Helga se volteo para que no viera que se estaba sonrojando un poco. Mientras que Arnold pensaba que decirle sin decirle toda la verdad.

"Se… entero que las chicas también venían y le molesto que ella no fue invitada…No tienes hambre? Deberíamos comer algo." Helga no había notado que Arnold quería cambiar el tema. Pidieron servicio al cuarto; media hora después se encontraban comiendo unas hamburguesas y viendo una película, después de haber hablado de todo lo que paso. Cuando Arnold a cabo de comer se dio una ducha, esta le ayudo a relajarse un poco. El agua caliente le calmo su dolor de cabeza y cuerpo. Saliendo de la regadera noto algo en su cuello, no se había fijado antes que tenía el cuello lleno de chupetones. _'Con razón Helga se quedaba viendo mi cuello, sí que son enormes! Nos comerán vivos mañana cuando se enteren que hicimos anoche. _'No tardaba mucho para que anocheciera; se puso su pijama y salió de baño, encontrando a Helga profundamente dormida en la cama. Aun tenia puesta su camisa, y la almohada estaba siendo abrazada por ella. Parecía que tenía algo de frio, se acerco a la cama y la tapo con la sabana. Aun no estaba tan cansado, se puso a recoger un poco el lugar; estaba desastroso. Ropa tirada por todo el suelo, saliendo de las maletas o las prendas que usaron la noche anterior. Debajo de la blusa rosa de tirantes que uso Helga estaba su relicario. Arnold simplemente lo recogió y lo guardo en su maleta. Luego se lo daría, en ese momento ya estaba muy cansado. Apago las luces de cuarto y se recostó en la otra cama. Antes de apagar la lámpara miro de nuevo a Helga, se veía muy linda dormida, y la camisa no se le veía nada mal, la hacía ver más pequeña y delicada. _'Es una pena que nos vamos a divorciar.'_

* * *

><p>Helga se había levantado primero al día siguiente, no podía creer que ya estaba amaneciendo cuando despertó, según ella iba a descasar los ojos mientras Arnold se bañaba y luego ella tomaría un baño. Al menos ya no le dolía la cabeza. Cuando Arnold despertó Helga ya no estaba en el cuarto; dejo una nota en el espejo diciendo que salió a desayunar con Phoebe. Si se cambiaba ahora aun podría alcanzar el buffet de desayuno; salió tomando su billetera y la llave del cuarto, dirigiéndose al buffet.<p>

No había mucha gente en la cafetería, Arnold se sirvió un poco de lo que había y tomo un vaso con jugo de naranja. Ya se había acabado su desayuno cuando Gerald estaba entrando a la cafetería.

"Al juzgar por tu cuello, me dice que te divertiste el viernes en la noche." Gerald se sentó alado de Arnold, mientras el trataba de no sonrojarse.

"Helga y yo salimos a tomar unos tragos…" Gerald empezó a reírse un poco cuando Arnold menciono a Helga, se estaba imaginando toda la escena "… perdimos la cuenta y…" Arnold se quedo mirando su anillo, no sabía cómo decirlo sin que él se burlara. Gerald espero a que dijera algo, vio solo miraba su mano; él se seguía riéndose hasta que noto el anillo.

"Es eso lo que creo que es?" Arnold no dijo nada; lentamente se estaba sonrojando. "Te casaste? Te casaste con Helga?" Arnold asintió con la cabeza y toma un trago de su jugo. "Ella debe ser muy buena en la cama, para que te hayas casado con ella." Al escuchar eso Arnold escupió su jugo, Gerald solo se reía de la ironía de la situación en que se encontraba su mejor amigo. "Sin darme detalles, cuéntame que hicieron." Arnold le conto todo lo que recordaba de aquella noche; desde que la invito a salir a como despertaron el día anterior. También le confesó que si sentía algo por ella gracias a lo que paso, pero Helga no parecía sentir lo mismo ya que fue ella quien dijo que iban a tener un divorcio. No es que quiera seguir casado con ella; es un paso muy repentino para él.

* * *

><p>Las chicas tenían todo el día planeado para ellas solas. Después de desayunar irían de compras por todo lo que es Vegas, después regresarían al hotel para relajarse en el spa con todos los tratamientos posibles para luego salir a un bar para tener una noche solo de chicas. Después de bañarse, Helga le mando un mensaje a Phoebe para que salieran a desayunar.<p>

"Buenos días, Helga. Ya te sientes mejor?" Las dos iban de camino al elevador.

"Buenos días, Phoebe. Si, ya me siento algo mejor. Que hicieron ayer?" EL elevador no tardo mucho en llegar; estaba solo, lo que ere perfecto para Helga.

"Pues, no mucho unos se quedaron aquí en el hotel y el resto de nosotros salimos a dar la vuelta a los hoteles." En cuanto las puertas del elevador se cerraron, Helga tomo a Phoebe de los hombros, sorprendiéndola en el acto.

"Me acosté con Arnold!" Phoebe estaba sin habla. "Y eso no es todo, también me case con él!" Phoebe escucho todo lo que Helga le estaba contando de su salida con Arnold. Dejaron de hablar cuando llegaron Lila, Sheena, Rhonda y Nadine. Helga rápidamente escondió su mano debajo de la mesa. Todas estaban comiendo; hablando de sus planes de ese día. En momentos Rhonda se le quedaba mirando a Helga unos segundos antes de seguir con la plática; Helga no lo había notado. Después de que desayunaran, todas iban de tienda en tienda; cargado de bolsas de todas las compras que habían hecho. Rhonda se ofreció en pagarles todo lo que compraran como regalo; aunque sabían que Rhonda podría pagarles un guardarropa nuevo, ellas compraban solamente lo que realmente les gustara, cosas pequeñas o que no fueran caras.

Caminando por las tiendas del hotel Paris Nadine vio una de sus tiendas favoritas. Mientras Nadine y Rhonda se probaban mil cosas, las demás miraban alrededor de la tienda. Helga se estaba probando los lentes de sol cuando Rhonda salió del probador; Helga volteo a verla cuando se puso unos lentes.

"Rhonda se te ve hermoso." Ella volteaba con todas hasta que miro a Helga.

"Oh por dios!" Rhonda se veía grandiosa con el vestido rojo que tenia puesto, pero eso no era lo único que sorprendió a todas. "Helga! No puedo creerlo!" Helga no se había dado cuenta que tenía el anillo a la vista. Durante todo el día mantuvo su mano escondida de diferentes formas para que no lo notaran, dentro de su suéter, bajo ropa que se iba probar y más; pero ya era demasiado tarde para disimular que Rhonda no había visto el anillo. "Y yo pensando ayer que tu habías tomado de mas y Arnold te cuido, pero no! te casaste con él! Por eso te vez tan diferente!"

Todas se acercaron a ella de inmediato para ver el anillo; no tenía nada en especial. "Te casaste Helga? Con quien?" Pregunto Sheena mientras veía el anillo.

"Con Arnold, quien mas." Rhonda le respondió. "Tienes que contarnos todo Helga."

"Es cierto Helga?" Lila la miraba con mucha alegría. _'Ya era hora que estos dos estuvieran juntos.'_ Helga no pudo responder antes de que le hicieran más preguntas; poco a poco la iban arrinconando, dejándola sin espacio para huir de la tienda o algo. Phoebe estaba en el probador, quitándose una blusa que iba a comprar; al salir ve que todas están encima de Helga haciéndole mil preguntas, hasta que…

"Un segundo…Porque no nos invitaste a tu boda? Que no somos la mejores amigas?" Después de que Rhonda dijera esto más preguntas vinieron a la mente de todas; Phoebe miro a Helga con su cara de 'No puedo creer que no te estés defendiendo' y tenía razón.

"Ya cállense! Les diré que y como paso, solo denme espacio!" Todas se callaron y la dejaron sentarse en uno de los sillones que tenia la tienda. Después de explicarles lo que había pasado el viernes por la noche y de responder todas sus dudas, Helga se sentía algo aliviada de no tener más secretos con sus mejores amigas, y la forma en que lo tomaron le dio algo de confianza. Todas iban a ayudarla con el divorcio, y Rhonda se encargaría de conseguirle abogados, lo cual la calmaba demasiado.

Al regresar al hotel, dejaron todas las bolsas en sus cuartos y fueron al spa. Los masajes, faciales, el baño de vapor y la manicura y pedicura, le quito todas las preocupaciones a Helga. Dentro de dos días ella solicitaría un divorcio y no habrá más problemas. Para las siete ya habían acabado con todos los tratamientos que pudieran hacerse; regresaron a sus habitaciones para terminar de arreglarse y después tendrían su noche solo de chicas.

"Muy bien chicas, brindemos." Rhonda alzó su trago y las demás la siguieron. "Por Helga, y su nuevo y queridísimo esposo Arnold. La verdad nunca creí que tu serias la primera en casarte." Helga rodo los ojos mientras Rhonda tomaba de su trago. "Qué? Acaso creíste que no me iba a divertir un poco. Hagamos esta noche tu despedida de soltera, Helga."

"Se supone que es un secreto y sabes muy bien que nos vamos a divorciar."Helga tomo de su trago, para tratar de no sentirse mal por su último comentario.

"Si es un secreto por que tienes el anillo puesto?" A pesar de tomar más de su trago no pudo ignorar aquel comentario. Rhonda noto el pequeño cambio en sus ojos, sabía que le dolía que no pudiera estar casada con Arnold. "Perdón, sé que me pase. Olvida mi último comentario y diviértete como nunca." Las demás también alentaron a Helga a divertirse y olvidarse de todo el asunto con Arnold en esa noche.

"No dejes que tome más de cuatro tragos, Phoebe." Helga le susurro cuando todas se dirigían a la pista de baile.

* * *

><p>Después de estar bailando por horas, Phoebe estaba ayudando a Helga a entrar a su habitación. Ella no había tomado más de cuatro tragos como había dicho, pero Nadine le dio un poco de su trago para ver que le parecía; Helga pidió uno después de regresarle a Nadine el suyo.<p>

"Helga, porque tenía que probar esa margarita?" Al parecer la margarita tropical sunrise la afecto un poco; no la dejo borracha pero si la hizo comportarse un poco más alegre.

"Cálmate Phoebe, el cabeza de balón no está aquí; solo me iré a dormir y así no pasara nada." Helga dijo al quitarse los zapatos y el vestido. Phoebe se quedo con Helga hasta las dos de la mañana; se quedo dormida mientras hablaban, ya estaba muy cansada cuando llego a su cuarto donde encontró a Gerald hablando con Arnold en su habitación. Phoebe la aviso que Helga estaba dormida cuando Arnold se estaba despidiendo de los dos. Tratando de no hacer ningún ruido para despertar a Helga, entro al baño para cambiarse y darse una ducha. Al salir del baño, Helga estaba despierta hablado por el teléfono del cuarto. "Hola cabeza de balón, tienes hambre?"

"Uh… que no estabas dormida?" Le respondió mientras dejaba sus cosas en su maleta.

"Pregunte si tienes hambre!" Ella lo estaba viendo con su mirada de 'solo responde sí o no'; la verdad no había comido nada con los muchachos, solo asintió la cabeza. "Sabes qué, que sean dos. Mándamelos lo más rápido posible… Gracias. Y como te fue? Ganaste algo?"

"Algo, Phoebe dijo que estabas dormida."

"Si lo estaba, hasta que me dio un hambre, me tuve que levantar. Nunca te ha pasado? Como cuando tienes que hacer algo solo porque si, sin tener razón." Arnold noto algo diferente en Helga, no podía decir muy bien que era, solo sabía que algo era diferente.

"Y a ti como te fue con las chicas?" Se sentó enfrente de ella.

"Como de costumbre; bailamos, reímos, bebimos, lo usual. Hoy pobre una margarita riquísima, Nadine me dio un poco de la suya para ver que tal estaba y me encanto. Todo estuvo genial, me divertí como nunca. Diversión, diversión, diversión. Lo único malo del día fue cuando Rhonda se dio cuenta que nos casamos, tenía el anillo puesto. Después de explicarle todo a todas ella insistió que esta noche fuera mi _despedida de soltera_, increíble no? Al principio me negué, pero ya sabes cómo es ella." En todo el momento Arnold estaba sorprendido que Helga hubiera estado calmada mientras lo decía, definitivamente algo tenia.

"Que tanto tomaste?" El la miro con mucha intriga, ella no daba una 'mala' noticia de esa importancia con tanta facilidad, y alegría.

"No mucho, fue una cerveza y dos de esas margaritas."Es ahí cuando se dio cuenta que la margarita la había puesto algo alegre.

"Supongo que ellas no dirán nada afuera del grupo."El dijo mientras se recargaba en las almohadas de su cama.

"No, ellas si saben cuando callarse. Como por ejemplo cuando les hice prometer que no dijeran nada sobre…"

* * *

><p><strong>aquí<strong>** esta el capitulo 3! perdón por la demora. les prometo que el próximo capitulo no tardara tanto como este, pero si lo hago es por que quiero que sea grandioso y los deje boquiabiertos. **

**espero que les este gustando la historia. y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando los veo. gracias por estar leyendo este fic, que como ya sabe la idea original viene de BrokenRose24, sin ella no estaria escribiendo esto. **

**como siempre perdon si ven errores, avísenme si ven una para luego ****quitarlos y hacer esto cada vez mejor.**

***les tengo una gran noticia, mi amiga KasuKALP de deviantart hizo la portada de esta historia, la pueden ver http :/ kasukapl . deviantart . com / art / What-happens-in-Las-Vegas-259335023 solo quiten le los espacios. se supone que el relicario es del tamaño del pulgar de Helga pero luego este no se veria en el dibujo, por eso esta todo grande y bonito.**

**nos vemos hasta la proxima, no olviden en dejar su comentario ;D**

***´¨)**

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
><strong>(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ <em>angie93<em>**


	4. Unidos Por La Ley

**Capitulo 4: Unidos Por La Ley**

En su última noche en las Vegas, se fueron todos juntos a uno de los clubs más famosos de Vegas; era tan famoso que Rhonda tuvo usar sus contactos para poder entrar. Sid logro tomarse una foto con una modelo de Victoria Secret que estaba en el club; Brian estaba rodeado de chicas en la pista de baile; Harold, Thad, y Lorenzo estaban tomando en la barra y las chicas estaban bailando hasta el cansancio. Helga solo tomo una cerveza esa noche, no quería que pasara lo de la noche anterior de nuevo. Con solo recordar lo que le reveló a Arnold se ponía roja en un instante.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno muchos de los chicos tenían una cruda terrible; apenas pudieron salir de sus cuartos. Todos comían silenciosamente, mantuvieron la plática al mínimo. Su vuelo de regreso a Hillwood era a las dos y media; después de desayunar irían a empacar sus cosas, y más tarde entregarían la habitación y se irían al aeropuerto. Arnold fue el primero en terminar su desayuno; ya iba en camino a su cuarto cuando Thad le llamo.

"Olvidaste tu llave, viejo." Arnold checo sus bolsillos, volteo a la mesa y vio la llave alado de su vaso. Al tomar su llave Sid detuvo su mano. "No inventes! Viejo con quien te casaste?" Miro de reojo a Helga; su mano estaba debajo de la mesa. Con solo ver la mirada de Arnold, sabía que era hora de decirles a los chicos.

"Creo que es tiempo que les digamos la verdad." Las chicas no dejaban de sonreír; Helga se levanto de su asiento, tratando huir y no tener que enfrentar las burlas de sus amigos. "Helga y yo nos casamos el viernes." Unos de ellos empezaron a reírse. "Nos pasamos de la cuenta y nos casamos. Pero llegando a Hillwood nos vamos a divorciar." Helga se tuvo que sentar al oír la palabra divorcio; Phoebe y Rhonda que estaban alado de ella fueron las únicas que lo notaron. "Solo le queremos pedir un favor. No digan nada respecto a esto. Quiero que prometan que mantendrán el secreto. Si el padre de Helga se entera…"

"Si Bob se entera, no saben lo que soy capaz de hacer." Y no se dijo más del tema.

* * *

><p>El Regreso a Hillwood, fue algo callado; la mayoría aun estaban cansados. Al dejar a Helga y a Arnold en sus casas, Rhonda les dijo que irían con un juez el próximo día. Ambos se tendrían que vestir formales y llegar un poco antes de su cita. La cita era a las diez; para Helga eso significaba que tendría que levantarse a las siete para bañarse, arreglarse el cabello y salir de su casa media hora antes. Rhonda fue la primera en llegar, unos minutos después llegaron Arnold y Gerald y al último Helga y Phoebe. Los cinco esperaron unos minutos antes de entrar con el juez. Durante todo el tiempo Helga no había dicho más de diez palabras, estaba tratando de mantenerse fuerte.<p>

"Su señoría, mi clientes se encontraban indispuestos para tomar una decisión como esta. Ambos estaban bajo la influencia del alcohol. "

"Eso no los excusa por haberse casado." El juez aclaro su garanta antes de continuar. "No me agradan. No me agrada ninguno de su generación, ni su amor por Las Vegas, ni su internet, ni su querer todo de inmediato. Saben, los homosexuales son mejores que ustedes; ustedes son los que destruyen la santidad del matrimonio. El matrimonio es amor y compromiso. He estado casado 24 años con la misma maravillosa mujer, si hay momentos en que no quiero verla y desearía no estar casado con ella, pero yo la amo, y eso me hace quedarme con ella. Podre ser anticuado pero cuando hice mis votos, los hice con corazón. Antes de, o más bien si permito que rompan este matrimonio me asegurare de que lo intenten todo y es decir, todo; para que funcione."

Helga se levanto de su asiento. "Su señoría no puede hacernos esto."

"Obsérvenme. De ahora en adelante los dos vivirán bajo el mismo techo, usaran sus anillos, y cada dos semanas tomaran terapia matrimonial hasta finales de agosto, donde regresaran y veremos si les doy el divorcio o no. Muy bien, algo más? Oh si, una cosa más! Los declaro marido y mujer!"

"Qué demonios Rhonda? Se supones que te ibas a encargar de que nos divorciáramos!" Helga decía mientras salían de ahí.

"Lo siento, pero ver qué juez tomaba tu caso no estaba bajo mis manos."

"Porque no le pides ayuda a Olga?" Dijo Phoebe.

"El favor más grande que le he pedido a Olga fue que me prestara una blusa. Esta blusa!"

"Olga haría lo que sea por ti, Helga. Vayan con ella, y explíquele todo. Estoy segura que con la ayuda de ella y de los abuelos de Arnold hallarán una forma de solucionar esto sin que se entere Bob." Rhonda abrió la puerta de su carro y se volteo a verlos. "Confía en mi Helga, al final todo saldrá bien." Acabando de hablar se fue con Phoebe y Gerald, dejándolos solos.

* * *

><p>Ambos se encontraban en la entrada de Olga; esperando que ella les abriera la puerta. La relación entre Olga y Helga había cambiado mucho desde que era niña. Cuando Helga tenía quince años Olga regreso de Alaska para estar más cerca de casa. Meses después decidió cambiar de profesión, ella soñaba con la fama de ser una gran actriz. Al principio no tuvo el apoyo de sus padres; Helga era la única que creía que podría llegar a ser famosa. Pasaron meses para que Olga se uniera a un grupo de actores llamados Art Kids que hacían obras o musicales muy simples pero muy famosos; ellos no eran estrellas de cine o televisión, ganaron su fama gracias al internet. Era la primera vez que Olga estaba realmente feliz es su trabajo, y todo gracias a Helga.<p>

"Helga! Arnold! No esperaban que vieran a visitarme, pasen." Los tres se sentaron en la sala. "A que viene su visita?" Los dos estaban callados, ninguno sabía cómo empezar.

"Olga, estoy seguro que Helga te dijo del viaje a Vegas verdad?"

"Si, como les fue? Se divirtieron?"

"Uh, si nos divertimos." Arnold se rasco el cuello; no podía negar que no se divirtió, pero tampoco quería dar a entender otra cosa. "La cosa es que… en la primera noche Helga y yo salimos a tomar unos tragos…y nos pasamos de la cuenta y…"

"Y nos casamos." Olga se puso algo seria. "Hoy tuvimos una cita con un juez para pedir el divorcio pero nos lo negó, dijo que teníamos que hacer que este 'matrimonio' funcionara antes de romperlo. Tenemos que estar casados hasta finales de agosto para probar que tratamos de hacerlo funcionar. Tenemos que vivir juntos, y más. Y te quiero pedir el favor de que me ayudes. Me gustaría que convenzas a Bob que 'viva' contigo durante este tiempo; si él se entera que me case en las Vegas, no me pagara la universidad o sé que es peor que eso. Me ayudarías?" Olga se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia un librero, ella miraba una foto de ella y Helga de hace dos años. La foto fue tomada en la primera obra que actuó con Art Kids, Helga había sido la única que había ido de su familia.

"Claro que los voy ayudar. Helga tu me apoyaste en el momento más importante de mi vida." Helga dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo. "Ya saben dónde van a vivir? Porque si necesitan un lugar, yo tengo un cuarto disponible aquí en el apartamento."

"Si, los abuelos de Arnold no tienen problema en que yo me mude con ellos."

"De hecho mi abuelo ya tiene planes de remodelar mi cuarto, para que tengamos más espacio. Según él estará listo para el sábado."

"Ok, suena que ya tienen todo, ha-ha. Entonces hoy en la cena le pediré a papá que vivas conmigo y en lo que resta de la semana empiezas a empacar; el sábado recogemos tus cosas y las llevamos a la casa de Arnold si es que su cuarto está listo para entonces." Los tres se quedaron en silencio, no había otra cosa de que hablar.

"Bueno será mejor que ya nos vayamos."Arnold se levanto después que Helga. Los tres estaban en la salida; Arnold ya se había despedido de Olga.

"De hecho Helga, me gustaría que te quedaras, para ver cómo le pregunto a papá."Helga sabia que Olga no la dejaría irse así nada más. Estaba casi segura que si iba con Arnold no tendría que hablar con ella asolas. Las dos vieron por la ventana como Arnold se iba alejando del ahí. Tan pronto lo perdieron de vista Olga arrastro a Helga al sillón. "Ahora sí! Dime todo! No tienes idea de cómo quería soltar un grito cuando me dijiste que se casaron!" Helga se tapo la cara con una almohada y dejo soltar un grito que tenía conteniéndolo desde que el juez dijo que no habría divorcio.

"Olga esto es un sueño hecho realidad! Desde niña había soñado con casarme con el algún día!" Helga no podía contenerse. "Estoy casada con Arnold! Arnold! El amor de mi vida puedes creerlo! Y no solo eso, el fue mi primera vez!"

"Helga!" La sonrisa de Helga se borro de inmediato al ver la reacción de Olga. Esta era algo seria, pero al cabo de unos segundos Olga la abrazo, sacando de onda a Helga. "Ay hermanita! No sabes lo sorprendida que estoy. Por una parte estoy en shock de que ya hayas perdido tu virginidad a esta edad, quiero decir, se que ya eres toda una adulta pero sigues siendo muy joven. Y por otra parte me alegra que la hayas perdido con el hombre que tu amas. Pero lo que me conmueve mas es que me tengas la confianza de decirme esto." Helga le respondió su abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Olga, claro que confió en ti. Eres la mejor hermana que podría pedir."

Olga rompió el abrazo limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Bueno ya es suficiente; dime todo!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Como estuvo? Olga logro convencer a tu papá?" <em>Helga estaba en su habitación hablando por teléfono con Arnold. La cena fue como otras; Miriam le pregunto a Olga como le va en el trabajo, y Bob muestra algo de apoyo. A la hora del postre Olga le pregunta a Helga si está ansiosa de que ya está en los últimos meses de preparatoria y luego se irá a la universidad. Luego deja salir un largo suspiro y menciona que no ha pasado suficiente tiempo con ella y solo quedan unos meses para que se vaya y regrese solo en vacaciones. Como si saliera de la nada les pregunta a Bob y Miriam si Helga pudiera vivir con ella en los meses que queda. Al principio ellos no saben que decir. Olga les aseguro que ella seguiría pagando la renta como antes y con eso Bob dijo que no habría ningún problema. Por debajo de la mesa Helga y Olga chocaron las manos.

"Dijo que si, Arnoldo. Así que dile a Phil que tenga listo tu cuarto porque Helga G. Pataki vivirá en Sunset Arms." Arnold se rio del otro lado de la línea mientras ella solo se mordía el labio inferior. "Que loco, no? Que estemos casados." Helga dejo salir una pequeña risa, la idea de vivir con él la ponía algo nerviosa.

"Si, algo."Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Helga seguía mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba hacia el suelo, cuando Arnold se encontraba mirando una foto de los dos juntos en el parque.

"_Emm, será mejor cuelgue; ya es algo tarde y tengo que empezar a empacar mañana. Hablamos luego Arnold."_ Arnold pasó su mano por su cabello dejando la foto en el librero donde estaba guardada.

"Claro, Helga… Duerme bien." Dijo dejando salir un largo bostezo.

"_Igual, Arnold_." Después de oír que ya había colgado el teléfono suspiro profundamente. El día había sido muy largo para los dos. Arnold no podía dejar de pensar que esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para salir con Helga, tal vez la convencería de ser algo más que su amiga/esposa, y realmente hacer que funcione este matrimonió. Había algo que le gustaba de esta situación; la idea de tener a Helga como esposa le parecía algo interesante. Ya había imaginado tener a Helga como esposa pero eso fue antes de que volvieran mejores amigos; ahora es muy diferente…mejor.

* * *

><p>"Solo quedan unas cajas y será todo." Dijo Helga cuando bajaba de las escaleras con una caja en los brazos. Había llegado el tan esperado día en que se iría a vivir con Arnold. Por dentro ella saltaba y fritaba de alegría mientras por fuera solo suspiraba por lo pesadas que estaban las cajas. Después de haber dejado los muebles con Olga (si es que Miriam y Bob visitaban alguna vez) se fueron a la casa de huéspedes. Phil había hecho un gran trabajo remodelando el cuarto de Arnold. Nadie sabe cómo y de donde saco espacio para poner un baño solo para ellos dos en el cuarto, un armario mas grande, y poner una cama matrimonial (que se dobla) en donde estaba la cama de Arnold. Para tener noventa años lo no hace nada mal. El resto del día Helga estuvo guardando su ropa y acomodado sus cosas con un poco de ayuda Arnold. Varias de las cajas eran libros que no necesitaban sacarlos; los dejaron en el armario para que no estorbaran.<p>

'Conociendo a Helga va a querer comer algo después de que salga de bañarse y ver una película o algo. Mejor bajo y preparo algunos sándwiches y algo de tomar.' Helga estaba secándose cuando Arnold preparaba la comida. Gracias a la ducha se sentía mejor, con todas la cajas que tenía que desempacar y acomodar todo en la había dejado agotada. Ya terminado se prepararía algo de cenar y daría por terminado su día. Cuando salió Arnold estaba entrando al cuarto con un plato y dos sodas. "Hambre?"

"Me leíste la mente." Arnold dejo todo en el escritorio antes de que Helga pudiera tomar un sándwich y tendió la cama. Al recordar que tendrían que dormir juntos por lo que queda del semestre Helga empezó a sonrojarse. Rápidamente se volteo y le tomo un gran trago a su soda para evadir sus pensamientos.

"Que te gustaría ver?"

"Lo que tú quieras, cabeza de balón." Helga dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama con un sándwich en la mano. "Y que vamos a ver?"

"No tengo la menor idea. Solo cambiare canal por canal hasta que algo salga." Arnold se sentó junto a Helga en la cama con el control en la mano. Ambos estuvieron callados por un rato. Ninguno de ellos sabía como manejar esta situación. Jamás se habían dormido en la misma cama antes (a excepción de la primara noche en Vegas). Solo por la televisión se fue algo de la tensión. Después dejar de cambiar los canales ambos se dejaron llevar y trataron de no pensar de más las cosas. Helga se quedo dormida; Arnold tratando de no despertarla, la tapo con la sabana y se recostó junto a ella para ya irse a dormir. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, Helga lo rodeo y lo abrazo mientras dormía.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que subi un capitulo pero no tienen la menor idea de lo difícil que fue el final. espero que esten disfrutando de la historia solo les tengo una mala noticia. es probable que tarde con el siguiente capitulo pero para compensarlos les dare unos spoilers... unos son ciertos y otros no<strong>

**1. Mas oc's apareceran**

**2. Arnold tiene un DURO problemas con Helga**

**3. hay un possible embarazo**

**4. Helga descubre algo de Arnold que la deprime**

**5. aguien muere...**

**O_o cuales creen que serán ciertos? hasta la proxima y no olviden en dejar un comentario n.n**

*** como siempre perdon si hay errores y la idea original es de BrokenRsoe24**


End file.
